The Boyfriend Phenomenon
by hockeycrazy07
Summary: Magnus and Alec are out and proud. They are going three years strong and couldn't be happier. Both of them are on their high school's varsity soccer team with their other best friends, Jace and Will. Nothing can get in the way of this power quartet. They are kind of strange, massively insane, and an extremely entertaining bunch. Who knows what they will get up to. MALEC AU FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

A bead of sweat slowly makes it's way down my face. I brush the back of my hand across my cheek, getting rid of it. My eyes follow the white and black ball as it bounces off peoples' feet and makes it's way down the field towards me. I start to run parallel to Will, one of my teammates, as he runs towards the goal with the ball. Will dekes the defender and keeps running. I easily keep up.

"Will!" I exclaim to get his attention. He dekes another defender before looking up to me. He looks towards the net, that is fast approaching, before looking back to me. He nods his head three times before touching his hand to his nose. I nod back in return and start to slow my running. The both of us move towards the center of the field, with me falling behind Will. We end up in a straight line as we get ready to work our play.

Will pops the ball in the air behind him, takes a sharp right turn, and runs out of the way. I follow the ball as it flies above our heads, timing myself with it. I turn around, and as the ball starts to fall, I flip backwards and kick it as hard as I can. The ball barrels through the air as my back hits the grass. I watch as the goalie jumps to catch the ball but misses. The ball bores itself into the corner of the net.

I stand up and throw my arms in the air, hollering with the rest of the boys on my team. Will runs over and pretends to faint when he gets in front of me. I laugh and nudge him with my foot. Two of our other teammates, Jace and Jordan, come over and kneel in front of me. Will moves to his knees too and they all start to bow to me. I laugh and put my hands over my face, covering my eyes.

"Stop it! You guys are ridiculous," I exclaim. The other three laugh and stand up. They all start walking towards the bench to get some water. I shake my head and start to follow them.

I feel someone jump on my back and fall face first into the grass with a "Hmph!". The person lands on top of me and wraps his arms around my waist. His scent makes it's way to my nose and I smile even wider. I feel his lips connect with the sensitive spot behind my ear. He starts to suck on it and I do my best to keep in the moan. I roll us over so our chests are pressed together with him still on top of me. My eyes light up as they land on my boyfriend's beautiful face.

"That was a magnificent goal, Alexander," Magnus says with a large smile. The playful glint in his yellow and green eyes makes me swoon every time I see it. I reach my hand up and brush a loose strand of his hair away.

"Thanks," I say with a shy grin. "You don't look too bad out there yourself." Magnus laughs and buries his face into my neck. My hands slowly move down from his chest. I grab his butt and gently squeeze it. Magnus squeals and brings his face back up to meet mine. He latches onto my lips with his and I smile into the kiss.

I eagerly meet the movements of his lips as he digs his hands into my hair. He rolls his hips into mine, making me moan into his mouth. I push my mouth harder into his and lightly suck on his bottom lip. Magnus shoves his tongue into my mouth and quickly starts exploring.

We both jump, and I squeak a little (though I would never admit it), when a whistle is blown in our ear. We look up and see our coach standing over us with a stern look on his face. "Break it up, boys! This isn't your playground. Stop fooling around!" Coach yells before walking off to the other side of the field. I look back to Magnus and can see him trying to hold in his laughter. I can feel a blush coating my entire face, and I  
push Magnus off of me.

I quickly stand up and scurry over towards the bench where the rest of the team is. I look over my shoulder when I'm half-way there to see Magnus lying on the grass, propped up by his elbows. He's openly laughing now and sends a wink my way when he sees me looking. I blush again and turn back around. By the time I make it to the bench, Magnus is next to me, having run to catch up.. He slings his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side.

"God, you two need to be kept 10 feet apart at all times," Jace says as he takes a sip from his water bottle.

"That's golden coming from the kid who got suspended for having sex with his girlfriend in the bathroom during 3rd period," Magnus says with a smirk. I lightly elbow him in the ribs and Magnus swats my arm away.

"Well, they do call me the golden boy," Jace says, a cocky grin on his face.

"No one calls you the golden boy," Will says.

"Clary calls me the golden boy," Jace says.

"Clary only calls you the golden boy because-" Will starts before Magnus cuts him off.

"Let's all calm down, Children. It's quite obvious who the true golden boy is. And that would be my Alexander," Magnus says before kissing me on the cheek. I swat him away as my cheeks shine bright red.

Will makes gagging sounds as he spits out the water he was drinking.

"Oh, please," Magnus says. "You're just jealous." Magnus pushes a piece of loose hair behind his ear and smirks at Will.

"Jealous? Of you? Why on earth would I be jealous of _you_?" Will says with a scoff.

"Because I get to stand here and ravish my boyfriend while you get to watch your boyfriend be ravished up in the bleachers by someone who's not you," Magnus says. I groan and bury my face into Magnus' shoulder. Will looks up to the bleachers where his boyfriend, Jem, is making out with their girlfriend, Tessa. The two's hands are greedily roaming each other's bodies. Will turns back to us and smirks.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Maggie. They're just warming up for later," Will says with a wink. Magnus throws his head back and laughs while Jace groans. Will looks at Jace and grins. "You know, Jace. You're welcome to join us any time," Will says.

"I'll have to pass," Jace says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Let's go, Ladies! Get your asses out onto the field," Coach yells before blowing his whistle. I grab the water bottle in front of me and quickly take a sip of it. Magnus slaps me on the butt while I'm drinking and I end up spitting it all over my self. I turn around and glare at him. He's running backwards towards his position with a large grin on his face. He winks at me before turning around and running forward. I can feel a light blush on my cheeks as I jog towards my spot on the field.

When I get where I'm supposed to be, I glance back at Magnus to see him already staring at me. His black hair is pulled back in a small ponytail with a few pieces hanging loose. He has on lime green Adidas shorts with a skin tight yellow T-shirt. The shirt molds around his defined abs and toned biceps. His deep red sneakers are in perfect condition other than a few grass stains. There's a trace of glitter on his face but he is otherwise makeup-less. Magnus winks at me and turns to pass the ball with the boy next to him. I turn to the other forwards to see what they are doing.

All of us are on the Varsity soccer team at our high school and have been for the past four years. Magnus, Jace, Will, and I have all been friends since we were 5 years old. We played on the same soccer team and meshed together well. We've been on the same team since then and are the best group of high school soccer players in the state of New York. When one of us is playing, all of us are playing. They call us the angels of the field.

Magnus and I started dating three years ago, the day after the day I came out. I had known I was gay and liked Magnus since 7th grade. I didn't realize he liked me back until he kissed me during one of our sleepovers in the middle of freshman year. Apparently, he had crush on me since 6th grade but didn't want to say anything until he was sure I was gay. He never did tell me what had made him so sure, though. We waited two more months, until I came out, before making it official. Magnus has been openly bisexual since our first year in middle school.

The rest of practice, we run through plays and do some drills. In about an hour's time we are heading into the locker room, completely covered in sweat. I pull open my locker and throw some things inside while pulling out a towel. I know Magnus is next to me when I feel a hand run across my back and hear purring in my ear. I turn my head and am met with the lips of none other than Magnus Bane. This time, I quickly pull away so we don't get yelled at again. Magnus pouts and gives me his puppy dog eyes. I shake my head and close my locker.

"Wait!" Magnus exclaims as I start to walk away. I stop and turn to face him. He quickly unlocks his locker and grabs his towel. He walks towards me and smiles. "Now we can go," he says as we start to walk towards the showers. I roll my eyes and lightly smile. As we are about to walk into the showers, Jace stands in front of us.

"Oh, no you don't," Jace says while spinning Magnus around and directing him back towards his locker.

"Jace! What are you doing?" I exclaim.

"You two aren't allowed to take a shower at the same time anymore," Jace says while crinkling his nose.

"Why?" Magnus says in a whiny tone.

"Because the showers are open and it makes everyone uncomfortable when you start ogling and/or groping Alec!" Jace says as if it's obvious, which it is for anyone but Magnus. A light blush coats my cheeks.

"I do not!" Magnus says while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Don't even try to deny it, Magnus," Jace replies.

"Darling? A little help?" Magnus says, now addressing me. He looks at me with the same puppy dog eyes as before. I bight my lip before shaking my head. His face contorts into a scowl as he darts daggers at me with his eyes. I give him a small smile before shuffling into the shower area.

I quickly strip down to nothing and hang my clothes and towel on the hooks. I walk over to one of the shower heads and play with the nozzle until it's the proper temperature. I step under the stream of water and let it run through my hair and down my body. I hear a couple more showers turn on but choose to ignore them.

Showering in the locker room used to be one of the most dreadful things I ever did, which is understandable for a sexually frustrated closeted gay boy. But I'm definitely not in the closet anymore. Very far from it, actually. And most of my sexual frustration has disappeared thanks to Magnus being my personal sex bank. The only thing about that statement that is still true is the fact that I'm still a raging homosexual. And I'm okay with it. Which has made me okay with showering with the guys. They all know I'm not going to be checking them out any time soon (unless I wanted Magnus to castrate me) and, certainly, no one on the team is checking me out (except for Will, but Will checks everyone out. It's not his fault, though. He can't help it if he's an endless abyss of sexuality and likes to show his appreciation of a mighty fine specimen.).

I quickly wash my hair with the soap they provide on the wall and rinse it out. I finish washing the rest of myself before turning off my shower. I head over to my hook and wrap my towel around my waist. I grab my clothes and walk back to my locker. When I get there, Magnus is leaning against his locker with his arms crossed in front of him, pouting. I roll my eyes and open my locker.

"Alexander," Magnus says while playing with the part of my towel that's holding it up. He tugs on it a little and I yelp.

"_Magnus_," I say in a chastising tone. I quickly pull on my boxers and pants before allowing Magnus to drop the towel to the floor. He then moves his fingers to runs along the creases between my abs.

"Come on, Darling. Play with me!" Magnus whispers in my ear.

"I have to leave," I say while pushing him away slightly.

"You're not going to wait for me," Magnus says with a sigh.

"No, I'm not. I have to bring Jace home," I say while pulling my shirt on.

"You know, right now you're winning worst boyfriend of the day," Magnus says while turning his back on me. I sigh and quickly pull on my shoes. I stand up and put my arms around his waist. He ignores my touch completely.

"Magnus," I say while connecting my lips to his neck. Still no answer. "Mags," I whisper into his ear. Nothing. "Maggie, turn around," I say. Reluctantly, Magnus turns around but keeps his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Can I make it up to you?"

"How?" Magnus asks.

"My parents won't be home until tomorrow night. Do you want to stay over?" I ask. Magnus hums lightly in a suggestive way.

"That sounds promising," he says with a smirk. I smile and release him from my hold.

"Come over after you're done here?" I say. Magnus gives me a large smile and leans down to peck me on the lips.

"Of course!" Magnus exclaims. I grab my bag out of my locker and close it. When I look over to Magnus again, he is already digging through his locker.

"Maggie," I say to get his attention. He looks over to me with question in his eyes. "I love you," I say. Magnus' smiles grows wider as I say this.

"I love you, too, Alexander," Magnus replies. With that I turn and walk to my car with a smile on my face.

**Hello, all. This is something that just kept nagging at my brain, begging me to put it down on paper. So, naturally, I did. I decided I might as well share it with you all considering some of you may appreciate a fluffy Malec story. And that this is. I'm not sure if I'm going to write anything more to this story or just leave it with this one chapter. If you want me to write more, tell me in the reviews and I can probably think up something. I hope you liked this small high school Malec story.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	2. Chapter 2

I look at the corner of my laptop and notice it's been an hour since I got home from soccer practice. Magnus still hasn't shown up to my place and I'm starting to get worried. Sure, it takes Magnus a while to get dressed, but it would never take him this long if he was meeting up with me. I pull my headphones out of my ears and close my laptop. I look around for my phone but can't seem to find it anywhere. I get off my bed and head downstairs to check if I left it in the kitchen when I was getting a snack.

As I'm passing Izzy's room, I hear an all too familiar laugh. I stop in my tracks and face the door. I hear the laugh again, along with two additional laughs. I push the door open to find my boyfriend sitting in my sister's fury pink beanbag and talking to the two other people in the room. Clary, Jace's girlfriend, and Izzy are sitting on Izzy's bed, painting their toenails. They all look over to the door as I walk in.

"Darling!" Magnus exclaims while standing up and walking over to me. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Magnus? How long have you been here?" I ask while placing my hand on his lower back.

"Oh, 10? Maybe 15 minutes," Magnus says with a wide smile.

"Why didn't you come see me?" I say as my eyebrows draw together.

"Just needed a little girl time," Magnus says, waving a perfectly manicured hand. I could never figure out how he kept his nails looking so perfect while playing soccer everyday.

"But, Magnus, you're not a girl?" I say, unintentionally posing it as a question. I hear my sister huff from her position on the bed and turn to look at her. She caps the nail polish bottle she was painting her toes with and puts it on her bedside table, swinging her legs over the side all the while.

"You of all people should know that, seeing as you've ventured into the inner depths of a land called his pants," Izzy says with a smirk.

"_Isabelle_," I squeak at her while Magnus starts laughing. I hit him on the shoulder lightly but he continues to laugh.

"Guys, leave poor Alec alone," Clary says while closing her own nail polish bottle. I give her a grateful smile which she returns.

"Where's Jace?" I ask, trying to quickly change the subject.

"In his room. Speaking of the idiot, can you go get him? Simon is going to be here any minute," Izzy says.

"Why is Simon coming?" I ask. Simon is Izzy's current boyfriend. They've only been dating for 5 months but it's still the longest relationship Izzy has ever had. She's usually more of a one night stand kind of girl.

"We're having a little get together, Silly," Izzy says while flipping her hair.

"But-" I start.

"No," Izzy says. "You're not allowed to protest it. Now go! Could you also get some snacks ready after you get him?" Izzy asks. I nod and start to walk out of her room. I look over my shoulder at Magnus to see he is still standing where he was before. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Coming?" I say. Magnus shakes his head and smiles at me.

"Girl time, Sweat Pea. Girl time," Magnus says. I sigh and walk out of Izzy's room. I walk across the hallway and knock on Jace's door. When Jace was 7, both of his parents died in a car crash. He came to live with us, seeing as his only relative lived in a nursing home. We eventually adopted him to make him officially part of the family.

"What?" Jace says as he pulls the door open.

"Clary's here," I say. Jace's eyes immediately light up.

"Where?" he says enthusiastically. He looks around the hallway to see if he can find any signs of her.

"She's in Izzy's room with Izzy and Magnus. Izzy wanted me to get you then go make snacks. Simon's coming," I say before turning and walking down to the kitchen. Jace follows me.

I open the cabinets and start pulling out bags of different snacks. Jace jumps on the counter and starts texting immediately. I look over his shoulder to see he is writing a new text to Clary.

"Why are you texting Clary? She's in the same house as you," I say while pouring some chips into a bowl.

"I want her to come down here. I haven't seen her since lunch. Plus, I don't want to have to go through Izzy," Jace says. I roll my eyes and continue to put snacks together.

"Stop texting Clary!" I hear Izzy yell from upstairs. Jace groans and slams his phone on the counter.

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" Jace yells back.

"She was _my_ best friend first," Izzy replies. Jace groans again and slouches in defeat. I chuckle and bring some of the snacks into the game room down the hall. As I put them on the coffee table, Jace comes in with the rest of the snacks. He puts them on the coffee table and falls into one of the couches. He picks up a bowl of gummy bears off the table and starts to eat them. As I'm about to sit down next to him, the doorbell rings. I look to Jace to see if he's going to get it, but he doesn't even move. I roll my eyes and head for the door.

I pull it open to see Izzy's gangly boyfriend standing there. "Hi, Simon," I say as I step to the side to let him in. He smiles at me and walks into the house, kicking his converse off as he goes.

"Hello. Do you know where Izzy is?" he asks.

"She's upstairs having 'girl time' with Magnus and Clary. You can come sit with me and Jace in the game room," I say while walking back to the game room. As we pass the stairs, I hear a thundering of footsteps. I look up the steps to see Izzy running down them, two at a time. When she get's to the fourth step, she launches herself onto Simon. He stumbles back a little before hitting a wall and holding Izzy up.

"Hey, Iz-" Simon starts before he is cut off by Izzy's lips. I quickly turn away and shuffle into the game room. I sit on the couch across from Jace and grab the remote. I turn on the TV and start to channel surf.

I am interrupted before I am able to pick a channel by someone falling into my lap. I know exactly who it is from the way his hand instantly attempts to find my butt. I look down to see Magnus smiling up at me. I grab his hips and pull him up so he is sitting in my lap instead of lying in it. I move my hands to cradle his face and pull his lips towards mine. He smiles into the kiss and leans us away from the couch a little. I squeal into the kiss as Magnus pushes me onto my back and lies on top of me, never removing his lips from mine.

"Hey! You're not the only one is this room!" Jace exclaims. Magnus pulls off my face and looks over to Jace. Magnus smirks and sits up, pulling me with him.

"I knew you were there. I just thought you'd like a show," Magnus says as he leans into my chest. I slap his arm and scowl at him. Magnus smiles and lens in to kiss me again . I quickly move my head so he misses my face completely. Magnus pouts and gives me his puppy dog eyes. I smile at him and shake my head.

"Look what Simon brought!" Izzy exclaims in a sing-song voice as she waltzes into the room. She's holding a six pack of Bud Light in one hand and Simon's hand in the other. Simon's empty hand has a bottle of vodka in it. Magnus immediately perks up and reaches out to grab a beer. Izzy pulls two out and hands them to him. Magnus gives one to me and opens the other. I open my beer and put one of my hands on Magnus' waist. Magnus wiggles his hips, still in my lap, making me hold in a groan.

I look across the room to see Clary leaning into Jace, both with beers in hand. Simon sits in one of the single chairs with Isabelle draped across him. I take a sip of my drink and wait for someone to say what we're doing. Izzy is the first to speak, unsurprisingly.

"How about we play a little game, yes?" Izzy says with a sly grin. No one objects so she continues. "We take turns asking each other questions. If you don't want to answer, you drink. First person who's drink is empty loses."

"And what might the stakes be, my dear Isabelle," Magnus says as he leans into my chest. Izzy thinks for a little before smirking.

"The winner gets to pick all of the losers outfits for school tomorrow and they have to wear them all day, no objections," Izzy says. Magnus' eyes get a mischievous glint and he smiles.

"I'm in," Magnus says. He looks to everyone else and we all nod. Izzy's grin widens and she leans into Simon's chest.

"Alright, Ladies, let the games begin," Izzy says. "I, of course, will go first since I was the one who thought to play the game." Izzy's eyes roam over the group searching for a target.

"Hmmm, I think I'll take it easy for the first round. Jace," she says. "Missionary or doggie?" she says while wiggling her eyebrows. Jace throws his head back and laughs. When he calms down, he smirks at Izzy.

"Easy. Missionary. You know how much I love the classics," Jace says. Izzy rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him. Next to him, Clary is bright red and trying to hide behind her hair. Jace's eyes roam the group until they land on me. His smile widens as do my eyes. I gulp and ready myself for whatever he asks.

"What were you thinking about the first time you jacked yourself off?" Jace asks. My face burns bright and my mouth falls open. I splutter a couple times, unable to formulate an answer. I glance at Magnus and see him staring at me with his eyebrows raised. I quickly take a sip of my drink and bury my face in Magnus' back. There is no way I'm telling any of them about my middle school Magnus fantasies, not even Magnus.

I can fell Magnus vibrating from trying to hold in his laughter. I scowl into his back but don't stop him when he starts rubbing a circle onto my thigh. "Come on, Alec! It was only your first question," Izzy exclaims. I shake my head and don't remove my face from Magnus' back.

"Sweetie, you need to ask the next question," Magnus says. I reluctantly look at everyone to see them all trying to hold in their laughter. I scowl at all of them but it does nothing to stop them.

"Fine. Simon," I say. I blow a breath out and try to think of a suitable question. "Are you in love with my sister?" I ask, thinking it to be an innocent question. I immediately regret asking it when I see Simon's eyes widen and he sucks in a sharp breath. Well, it's too late to take it back now. Izzy tenses in his lap and is looking at everything but SImon. Simon opens his mouth and looks between me and Izzy. He slightly resembles a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Listen, Iz-" Simon says.

"Don't say something just because you think it's what I want to hear," Izzy quickly interrupts in a soft voice. She still doesn't meet his eyes with hers.

"I had this whole date planned out. We were going to go to dinner then walk in central park then when we got to our bench, I was going to tell you. But, I guess now is as good of a time as any," Simon says, staring at the side of Isabelle's face. She slowly turned her head to look at him, curiosity filling her eyes. Simon clears his throat and fidgets with his glasses. "I'm in love with you, Isabelle Lightwood. You have officially stolen my heart."

Izzy beams at him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a heated kiss. They break away from each other, huge grins plastered across their faces. Izzy turns and faces me, scowling.

"Nice job ruining the surprise, Alec," Izzy says with a huff.

"What? I didn't know he hadn't dropped the L-bomb yet. How would I know that?" I exclaim. "Besides, he could have just taken a sip of his drink and still kept the surprise." I shrug.

"Some of us don't what to start losing on the first round," Simon says while raising his eyebrows. I huff and roll my eyes. Izzy narrows her eyes at me and purses her lips. She flips her hair over her shoulder and leans further into Simon. Simon looks lost behind his huge glasses as he attempts to find someone to ask a question. He looks to Izzy and smiles.

"Izzy," Simon says, "What did you think the first time you saw me?" Izzy tilts her head and thinks about the question before answering.

"This band is terrible. At least the guitar player is kind of cute," Izzy says with a large smile. SImon opens his mouth and scrunches his nose.

"My band is not terrible!" he exclaims.

"Oh yes they are. Stop trying to deny it. It's my turn to ask a question," Izzy says. She doesn't even have to think before she asks. "Magnus, what's your favorite flavor of lube?" Izzy asks with a sly smile. Magnus reciprocates her smile and glances over to me.

"I have to say, I don't taste lube, if you know what I mean. But I'm sure Alec could answer your question considering he is the BJ queen," Magnus says with a smirk. My eyes widen and my entire face turns beet red.

"Oh my god, Magnus, _please stop talking_," I say with a squeak. Magnus puts one finger to my lips.

"Hush, Baby. I'm not done answering," Magnus says. I pout as he smiles at me. "Now, on special occasions, like his birthday and christmas, when I do go down on him I prefer to do it raw. So, you could say Alec is my favorite flavor," Magnus says with a satisfied grin. Isabelle throws her head back and laughs while Jace smirks at me.

"You know, I just might have to get 'BJ Queen' printed on the back of a t-shirt for you. That way everyone can know of your special little talent," Jace says with a chuckle. Somehow, my face gets even redder than it was before. Magnus starts laughing along with Isabelle.

"Oh, Blondie. Nothing about Alec is _small,_" Magnus says while wiggling his eyebrows at Jace.

"Next question, Magnus! Ask the next question!" I exclaim. Magnus laughs and turns so he is facing me. He leans forward so his nose is running along my cheek and his hands are bunched in my shirt.

"C'mon, Allie-cat. Don't be like that," Magnus whispers to me. He let's go of my shirt with one hand and trails it down to the waist band of my jeans. He slips his thumb under the band and starts rubbing the skin covering my hip bone.

"Yeah, Allie-cat. I'm sure Magnus was just joking," Jace says in a mocking voice. I ignore him as I stare down at Magnus. He is looking up at me through his mascara coated lashes, lust plaguing his yellowish green eyes. I lightly bite the inside of my lip and do all I can to stop myself from pouncing on him.

I quickly push Magnus off my lap and stand up. "I have to go to the bathroom," I announce. I glance at Magnus and he stands up, too.

"I'll help you," Magnus says with a smirk. I quickly walk out of the room, ignoring all the snickers from our friends. Magnus is hot on my heels as I make my way to the bathroom in the hallway. I walk in and hold the door for Magnus as he comes in behind me. I manage to close and lock the door before Magnus pounces on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk to my locker and tug my shirt off, throwing it on the bench besides me. I'm still sweating quite a bit from gym class but I don't have enough time to take a shower. I walk towards a sink and rinse my hair off in it. At least this will help a bit. I go back to my locker and dry my hair off with my towel. I throw the towel back in and grab my clothes. My eyes widen when I'm only able to find the tight pants Magnus made me wear.

I turn around and see the shirt I put on the bench gone too. I start looking around the area but can't find it anywhere. I have no doubt in my mind who is responsible for this and I'm going to kill him, once I find a shirt. I look to see if there is anyone is left in the locker room but everyone has already left. I groan and go back to my locker. I pull on the impossibly tight pants and slam my locker shut. I toss my backpack over my shoulder and stomp out of the locker room, on a mission to get my shirt back.

As I walk through the halls I can hear people laughing but I choose to ignore them. I need to stay focused and confront the culprit as soon as possible. I turn the corner and see him standing there surrounded by a group of people.

"MAGNUS BANE!" I yell the second I set my eyes on him. He turns around with a large smile on his face. His eyes roam my body as I stomp over to him.

"Well, what a lovely surprise this is," Magnus says once I get close enough. He reaches out and runs his hands along my abs. I swat his hands away and take a step back.

"Where's my shirt?" I say with a snarl. Magnus purrs and quickly wraps his arms around my waist. I try to wiggle away but his grip is too strong.

"You're _so_ sexy when you're mad," Magnus whispers in my ear while nibbling on my earlobe. I suck in a quick breath and have to remind myself why I'm mad at him.

"Magnus," I say in a warning tone. He ignores me and continues to suck on the skin behind my ear.

"Jeez, Alec. How many hickies are on your chest?" Jace says. I try to push Magnus away again but he doesn't let go. He only pulls away slightly and smirks at Jace. I look down to my bare chest to see it littered with hickies. Some are fading a bit but some are dark and probably from last night. I blush and look up to see everyone laughing at me.

"Magnus! Shirt!" I exclaim. Magnus laughs and beams at me.

"No, I can't have that. I want everyone to see that your mine," Magnus says while drawing me closer and connecting his lips to mine. I can feel all my resolve draining from my body as I kiss him back. He spins us around and pushes me up against the locker. My hands move to his hair and twine with his locks. The bell rings but we both choose to ignore it until Jace tugs me out from under Magnus. I stumble a little but manage to keep myself upright. Jace tries to drag me towards our next class but I stop him.

"Wait! Magnus, I need my shirt back!" I exclaim. Magnus smirks at me as his eyes rake over my chest.

"Bye, Darling! I love you. I'll see you after school," Magnus says while walking in the other direction. He disappears around the corner before I can even protest.

"What am I gonna do now?" I say while throwing my hands in the air.

"Go to class. We're already late," Jace says while walking to the english wing.

"I can't go like this!" I exclaim while running to catch up with him.

"You can and you will. I'm not getting a detention for being even later than we already are because of you," Jace says. He momentarily glares at me before flinging a door open and walking inside. I take a deep breath and walk in behind him.

"-nacceptable to show up late to my class. Do it again an-," Mrs. Walsh starts before stopping once her eyes land on me. "Alexander Lightwood, where on earth is your shirt!" I just stand there like a deer caught in headlights, my mouth glued shut. Jace shakes my shoulder but I'm still unresponsive.

"His boyfriend stole it from him and wouldn't give it back," Jace says with a small snicker.

"Alexander, could you please find a shirt before you join my class," she says, looking a little dumbfounded on what to say.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I really have no other shirts. He stole my gym one, too," I say, finally able to speak for myself.

"Fine. But only this once because I like you. The next time you show up to my class shirtless, you won't be allowed in," Mrs. Walsh says with a sigh. I nod and quickly run to my seat in the back corner. I put my head on my desk, trying to ignore the laughter and stares that follow me. The teacher starts to tell us our assignment but I don't look up until Jace, who sits in front of me, kicks me and hands me a paper. I sigh and pull out what I need before starting to complete it.

I'm about halfway through the paper in front of me when I hear the door open and two sets of footsteps walking in. I glance up and see one of them is Tessa, Will's girlfriend and Magnus' best friend. I look back to my paper and continue to write a response to the question I was working on. That is until I hear a voice that is more than familiar to me.

"Oh my god! Tess, you didn't tell me Alexander was in this class!" Magnus exclaims as my head whips up. My eyes meet the cheshire grin of the idiot I call my boyfriend.

"I didn't know he was in here. Now hush, Magnus," Tessa says before walking over to Mrs. Walsh and whispering to her.

"Alec!" Magnus says while waving wildly at me. I put my face in my hands and shake my head. I peak through one of my fingers to glare at him.

"Not now, Magnus," I whisper yell at him.

"Why not, Bunny?" Magnus says with a pout.

"Magnus! Don't call me that!" I exclaim while shooting up in my seat. Magnus smiles and fast walks across the room to stand in front of me. My eyes widen as he sweeps down and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss him back for a second before coming to my sense and pushing him away.

"Not here, Magnus," I say to him. Magnus sighs and walks back to the front of the room where Tessa is just finishing up talking to Mrs. Walsh.

"Come on, Magnus. Let's go," Tessa says while walking to the door. Magnus nods and follows after her.

"Bye, Alexander!" Magnus says while waving to me. I shake my head and frown at him. "I love you," he says while waiting by the door and smiling at me. I wait for him to leave but he just stands there, looking at me expectantly.

"Go to class," I whisper yell at him.

"Say it and I'll leave," Magnus says with a cheeky grin.

"Mag-" I say.

"Say it!" Magnus exclaims.

"Fine," I say with a sigh. "I love you, too," I mumble. Magnus blows me a kiss before slipping out of the classroom. I shake my head and return to the paper in front of me. I can hear people snickering around me, including Jace who is full on laughing, but choose to ignore it.

I make it through the rest of class without anything else terribly embarrassing happening, thankfully. Jace and I are both in the same study hall next along with Magnus, Will, Jem, and Tessa. We walk down the hallway and I try to ignore the stares of my peers to the best of my ability.

"Are you planning on getting your shirt back?" Jace asks while smirking at me.

"Don't you think if I could, I would have by now?" I say, glaring at Jace in return.

"I'm sure you could find way to persuade Magnus to give it back," Jace says.

"What? How?" I say with a huff.

"Do you really want me to spell it out to you?" Jace says. I just look at him with a confused look on my face. Jace rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Fuck his brains out."

"Jace!" I exclaim, my entire face turning bright red. "I'm not going to do that just to get my shirt back."

"Fine, if you like walking around shirtless better, be my guest," Jace says while pushing the cafeteria doors open and walking inside. He walks over to the table our friend group usually sit at and I follow. When we get there, Tessa has a textbook out and is taking rapid notes while Will watched her. Magnus and Jem are deep in a conversation with each other. They look over at us when we both sit down.

"God damn, I thought everyone was kidding when they said you were walking around shirtless," Will says while raising his eyebrows at me. I scowl and plop down next to Magnus, crossing my arms in front of me. Magnus wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him, practically sitting in his lap. Magnus rests his chin on my shoulder and breaths down my neck, making me shiver.

"Want to head over to the library today?" Magnus asks me.

"I can't. I have homework to do," I say while shaking my head.

"You can't do your homework in the library?" Jem asks all innocently.

"That's not exactly why we go to the library," Magnus says with a smirk on his face. Jem's eyes widen and he clears his throat.

"Are you serious?" Jace says, looking at Alec and Magnus like they're crazy.

"You're going to have to clarify, Blondie," Magnus says in a bored tone.

"You guys have sex in the library?" Jace says. I turn bright red and bury my face into Magnus' shoulder.

"Of course! What else would we be doing in the library?" Magnus exclaims.

"Oh, I don't know. Read? Do homework? Anything other than have sex?" Tessa says, looking up to glare at Magnus. Magnus sighs and rolls his eyes at everyone.

"We're going to Alec's house. We'll be back for practice," Magnus says, standing up and dragging me with him. He pulls me out the side door of the cafeteria before I can even protest. He pulls my shirt out of his backpack and throws it at me. He takes his keys out as I pull the shirt over my head. The ride to my house is quick and we are parking his car in no time.

Magnus laughs as I tug him behind me through my front door. We walk through my house towards the kitchen. Magnus yanks my arm making me stumble back into him. He wraps his arms around my neck and nibbles on my earlobe.

"Your siblings aren't coming home, right?" Magnus whispers huskily into my ear. I gulp and nod my head.

"Perfect," Magnus says before jumping up and wrapping his legs around me from behind. I quickly hold on to his thighs so he doesn't fall. "Now, go on, my trusty stead! I need a snack!"

"Fine, " I say while laughing and continuing my trek to the kitchen. We're only a few feet away from the sanctuary when a voice stops us.

"Alec, could you come here please," a voice I recognize as my mother, comes from the living room. I take a few steps back and walk through the door into the room. I stop dead when I see who's sitting there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Magnus says. I drop Magnus' legs and he stumbles a little when his feet hit the ground. I put my arm around his waist to stabilize him. He smiles gratefully and I tighten my hold on him.

"The Lightwoods invited me over. We wanted to talk to you guys about something," Magnus' mom says before taking a sip of the mug in her hands. I look towards my parents who are sitting on the couch next to her and raise my eyebrows. It's not that our parents hate each other. Our mothers are pretty good friends, in fact. They just aren't good enough friends to spontaneously get together like this. My mom gestures to the only empty couch and I reluctantly sit down, pulling Magnus with me.

We all sit there staring at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Robert elbows Maryse lightly and she glares at him. He motions his hands, telling her to start. She sighs and pulls something off the floor, putting it on the coffee table. My eyes widen when I look at the bottle of more than half-empty lube that I know was in my room just this morning. God damn it! I forgot to put it away when we left. This was certainly not what I was expecting

I glance over at Magnus to see him with his hand over his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh. I scowl and turn my attention back to my parents.

"Were you going through my room?" I ask while raising my eyebrows. It's really the only appropriate thing I could think to say right now.

"No, I was not. I was bringing your laundry in and this was lying on the floor," my mom says. Well shit.

"We think we need to have a discussion about this," my father says before clearing his throat.

"About what?" I say, extremely confused at this point.

"Well, since you two are starting to become sexually active, we thought it would be a good time to talk about the dangers and how to be safe," my mom with a supposedly comforting smile. All it did was creep me out.

"By the angel, you aren't trying to give us the sex talk right now, are you?" I say with an exasperated sigh. Magnus let's a little giggle slip and I pinch his thigh hard. Thats shuts him up.

"Yes, we are. Now if you'll just listen to us, we want to make sure you're prepared for this stuff as you start to have more urges and explore more," my mother says. I groan and bury my face in my hands. I can feel my face burning red. This can't be happening right now. My mom is about to start talking again but Magnus cuts her off.

"I should probably mention that Alec and I have been 'sexually active', as you say, for about three years now," Magnus says with a small smirk.

"I tried to tell them I suspected that but no one listens to me," Magnus' mom says with a huff. Magnus beams at her, laughing a little bit.

"Three years? But you've been dating for that same amount of time," Maryse says, a look of complete shock on her face.

"Yeah, we really only waited until the night we got together until we started 'exploring our urges'," Magnus says while putting up air quotes. I growl at Magnus, preying to every deity I know that he shuts up.

"What?" my dad says while giving me a hard look, as if trying to asses if it's true. It's completely true but there's no way I'll be confirming it any time soon.

"If it makes you feel any better, we waited 3 months before going all the way," Magnus says with a large grin. The look on my parents face tells me it doesn't make them feel any better. "Well anyways, the point is it's a little too late for this talk. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some homework to do before going back to school for practice."

Magnus stands up and pulls me with him. He waves at our parents as we start to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" he exclaims before we walk out the door. He let's go of my hand and walks back towards them. He grabs the lube off the table and smiles. "We're going to need this," he says. The looks on my parents' faces are priceless as Magnus swiftly walks out of the room, dragging me with him.

"Magnus, I can't believe you did that!" I exclaim while following him up the stairs.

"Well, you better believe it because I don't have time to argue with you about it. We only have a half hour before we have to leave for practice," Magnus says. With that Alec quickens his footsteps, practically pushing Magnus towards his room.


End file.
